


Control

by FATMBomb



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Cute, F/F, Maura is top, No porn but implies it, The whole gang just kinda of annoys Jane, and Jane only listen to Maura, srsly just kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FATMBomb/pseuds/FATMBomb
Summary: Jane Rizzoli doesn’t listen to very many people, except Maura. Basically, the group doesn’t know that Jane and Maura are a couple until Jane comes in looking a bit frazzled.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bad at summary’s and I wrote this on my phone late at night. So, um. Please be easy on my poor soul. Also, my first Rizzles work.

Jane Rizzoli cracked her neck softly as she peered at herself in her bathroom mirror. The barely fogged glass gently illuminated the raven haired woman’s face, highlighting her sharp features and dark eyes. As well as the large hickey across her neck, about a thumb above her collarbone lay a mark that send a shiver of arousal throughout Jane’s body.

Maura. 

That was what made that shiver, that was what made her body shake as her gently finger prints pressed into the supple flesh. A mark so out of the ordinary, so blatantly stating that the Jane Rizzoli sexless streak had been broken. 

Rather easily actually now that Jane began to think about it. Her moments of romance within partners such as Casey and Dean seemed to falter when thinking of Maura, when thinking of her ME Examiner, when thinking of her best friend.

The two had been dating for two months, talking, dating, sleeping in the same bed, and getting, if possible, closer to each other. Sex was another issue and that boundary hadn’t truly been crossed until last night, where not only had they crossed the line, they crushed the line; stomped on the poor thing and buried it in sand.

To put it in Maura’s own words, “It had been a long time coming.” Jane understood that now, it had been along time coming. It was overdue, from the flirting, the eye fucking, the touches. If the two women hadn’t slept with each other soon, nobody would.

But, now as Jane calculated exactly how to get out of this situation, she wondered about how and why she let Maura do this to her. 

A sigh entered the air and she couldn’t help but pause. It felt nice to have someone take control. To have someone take the regins and just allow Jane to relax, to listen, to obey. It was pleasurable to both of them apparently, judging by Maura’s reactions.

Jane paused and closed her eyes, recalling the woman smiling down at her, holding her close, and speaking, no, ordering Jane to comply.

It was something Jane had never thought she needed in her life, but hearing the doctor tell her to watch, to touch herself, to pause and wait. Feeling Maura’s hands press Jane into the bed without a moments hesitation, to pause and gently lean down, capture Jane’s war between her teeth and suck.

Now, it brought back memories, it brought back shakes, it brought back a wetness between her legs that made her hands that lay on the granite bathroom sink, clench. 

And then, there was the bite. Maura hadn’t even paused when Jane asked for no marks, “Please Maura. N-Nothing...No marks that c-can be seen.” Jane whispered out as she felt Maura’s warm breath fade against her cheek, her hands pressing Jane’s wrists deeper into the soft mattress.

“Jane,” Maura spoke, her usually articulate and confident voice seeming shaky for once. “I’ve recently experienced an almost extensive dosage of oxytocin as well as all helpful endorphins into my blood stream. Truthfully, I hope I experience prolactin too, but being around you. It appears hard to grasp.” Maura murmured, her words streaming out into the air as Jane lay, her toes curling gently.

“Do you understand?” Maura asked, cocking her head to the side as Jane sighed at her genius. It was beautiful, the diction and fluency of Maura. Jane felt the smile creep up one her face as she couldn’t help but retort, “Of course. You stopped kissing me, cause the oxy rocky whatever told that big brain of yours that Jane needed to stopped feeling good.” She looked up at her and Maura sighed, wanting to roll her eyes.

“I’ll just show you what it means.” She whispered, leaning down to speak in Jane’s ear. With that, Jane’s back arched softly off the bed and Maura’s lips pressed harshly against Jane’s neck. There was a slight mix of pressure as the playful nips began to last longer and felt a lot tougher.

“Maura...P-Please, what are you?” Jane moaned, making a bit of a jolt as she felt her girlfriend’s teeth graze and begin to bite into her neck. The doctor just pressed the detective farther into the mattress and slowly smiled as she pulled away.

Looking down at the fresh red mark splayed across Jane’s neck, Maura spoke. Her head gently leaning down to the other side of Jane’s head. “It means I want you to be mine. Only mine. No one else’s.” Maura paused as Jane closed her eyes, throbbing gently between her legs. “No one else can touch you like this, make you feel like this, make you come like this.” She spoke, smiling. 

Jane just nodded, egged on by the dirty talk, she moaned and sighed into the pleasant night.

But, that was last night, and currently now Jane had to deal with letting Maura own her. 

There was no way that a simple bit of makeup could cover it up. And a turtleneck would be to obvious. Rizzoli pauses and moves her hair to the side, the curly locks covered her face rather easily and stopped from going anywhere. She sighed and folded up the collar of her blazer a bit more to create a hidden treasure of a hickey. It would have to due. Without a second thought, she checked over her badge, gun, and walked out the door.

 

There was one murder to solve, a drug deal gone bad. Culprit was simple, Público cameras caught everything and suspect even admitted to the guilt, letting Jane’s day to flow past rather easily. Until, Angela came upstairs to drop off her lunch. 

“Hon, I brought you a vegan corn dog with a side salad. Try to be more healthy, like Maura says.” Angela said, the sack lunch ending quickly into the trash without a momentary thought. 

“Am, just because it’s vegan didn’t make it healthy and it definitely doesn’t make it taste better.” She responded, her eyes glancing over a gritted mother. “You are just a mess today. Aren’t you?” Her mother replied, starting to mess with her hair.

The younger women paused as her eyes went wide, standing up and trying to move away from the other woman as quickly as possible. 

“Ma!” She shouted, her hair falling out, showcasing the hickey for a split second before it was well buried. But, that split second was just enough to catch the elder Rizzoli’s attention and her eyes lit up with looks of happiness , distrust, and mostly curiosity.

“Who’s the man!?” She asked, gaining the attention of the rest of the room. Jordan paused and peered up from his work as Frost glanced away from his desktop to the new scene unfolding before him.

“Ma, please don’t do this right now!” She replied, her hands moving to her hair in a way of trying to hide away.

“What’s going on Janie? Got a new fella’” Korsak chuckled out, his laugh making Frost laugh as well. “I...I just...” She shook her head, eyes closed. This day wasn’t going the best.

“Well, apparently he had fun last night. Jane has a hickey.” Angela said, Frost smiling ear to ear. “Oh wow, lucky man.” Korsak said, breaking a bit of the humorous attitude.

“It’s just a hickey. Okay? Not a marriage proposal.” Jane retorted, sighing as she collapsed back to her desk. “If he made it past Jane Rizzoli’s fire wall against sex than yea, that hickey might as well be marriage proposal.” Frost said, smiling even more before the group laughed along.

“No! I’m not getting married yet. It’s only been two months....” She paused and thought, looking back at the time. It seemed like longer, it felt like longer. It felt like, her life had been with Maura, or at least the most important pieces.

“Two months?! And you haven’t told your dear old mother!” Angela said, her eyes glaring down at Jane as the happy thought of Jane finally getting married flashed throughout her brain. “But, at least you’re getting married!” Before Jane had time to response, a familiar voice filled the room.

“Jane’s getting married?” Maura asked, her eyes filled with confusion and a bit of hurt. “Oh Maura, you must know!” Angela asked, walking over to the doctor as Jane turned bright red. Her hands covering her face as Jane slowly went to hide away.

“Who is the nice young strapping young man that’s been seeing my daughter for the last two months?” She asked and Maura laughed, chuckling quietly to the silence of the room.

“There has been to strapping young man.” 

“Maura, you can’t lie. How are you-“

“I’m not lying Miss Rizzoli.” Maura states, showcasing the lack of hives across her body.

“There has to be. Who left the hickey than!?” Angela retorted, her patience beginning to run rather thin.

With a quick clear of her throat, Maura simply responded. “Oh, I did.” With a smile across her face, the room lay dead silent until Frost stood and placed ten dollars into Korsak’s hand. 

“What do you mean?” The elder Rizzoli asked and with a frustrated grimace, Jane replied, “Maura and I have been dating for two months. Last night...” She paused and sighed before venturing on, “Got a little bit heated.” 

Maura smiled and nodded her head, happily. “Ummm...Korsak, you wouldn’t mind me asking why Frost gave you money?” 

“Oh, it’s a bet.” He smiled and rolled his eyes at the glaringly Frost. “I bet that you two would be together by the end of the month.” 

Maura smiled and clapped her hands gently, allowing Jane to look up and smile at the wonderful woman. The woman she belonged to and belonged to her, Miss Maura Isles, the Queen of The Dead.

There was a soft touch placed gently upon Jane’s cheek and she couldn’t help but look up as her mother smiled down at her. “You seem so happy. And I can brag that I have a doctor in the family, not even any weird doctor. The Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts!” Angela waved her hands and smiled brightly.

Jane just rolled her eyes happily as Maura walked up to the other woman and but her lip. “Don’t do that. It drives me crazy.” Maura spoke, smiling as Jane blushed even more. 

“Hey, one more quick question.” Frost asked, smirking a bit at the two. “Why dosnt Mauda have a hickey too?” 

Without missing a beat, Maura spoke. “Because I told her no. Jane’s good at listening to me, when we’re alone, in bed, mostly.” 

Just as quickly as the words left her lips, Frost stood and grasped the ten bucks off of Korsak’s desk. “Told you. Jane didn’t listen to anyone but Maura.”


End file.
